Del odio al amor miles de pasos
by GoreHetare
Summary: Shizaya. ¿Habra algo que pueda hacer que estos dos se enamoren? Porque si asi los marca su destino sera un largo camino por recorrer.Drabbles.Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Del odio al amor…miles de pasos.**

Hola primera vez que hago un fic que no sea de Hetalia extraño realmente ,pero quisiera decirles que esta no será la primera vez que me vean por estos lares,sin duda estos serán una serie de drabbles ya que se lleno la mente de ideas y tengo pensado hacer uno en universo alterno asi que comencemos.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna la neurosis de Shizuo me supongo

**Disclaimer**: Durarara no me pertenece Ryohgo Narita

* * *

><p>Ikebokuro podía ser una ciudad mas alla de ser rara ser una ciudad normal con personas normales de buenas intenciones llenas de amor,bueno esto podía ser del todo creible si te tiene una extraña afición por los humanos y mas aun si tu nombre es Orihara Izaya.<p>

-¿Mmm? desconosco a la persona que busques y para serte sincero no me interesa bye bye – divertido el azabache colgó el móvil pero con un ligero y notable aire de disgutso eso lo sabia muy bien su secretaria ya que bastaba un tiempo el vivir con el para saber que es lo que le disgustaba- Que tendrá…

-…?

- Shizu-chan vaya tiene admiradores ahora fue un hombre jeje –se levantanto en dirección a la puerta tomando su chamarra – ¿que tendrá una bestia como el de atractivo?

-¿Saldras?-

- Simon prometió hacerme un descuento ,no tengo antojo de eso que tu preparas y a la que haces llamar comida,nos vemos~-dicho esto salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tenia ansias de encontrar al rubio e iniciar esa rutina que tanto le encantaba.

-Maldito …-

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hey Izaya vienes a comer..su..-

- ¡Claro! ¿Que esperabas? no por nada paso por aqui-

El hombres extranjero desconfio de aquella mirada que le ofrecia y su tono de voz, el muchacho nunca le era de fiar pero trabajo era trabajo ,no le convenía si quería conservar su tranquilidad en la ciudad, no es que lo considerara un enemigo es solo que cierto rubio estaba de intermediario.

Entraron al establecimiento sin darse cuenta de que alguien les observara apretando los puños a tal grado de hacerlos sangrar era malo no tener un señalamiento cerca.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-cuestiono el fornido hombre mientras colocaba los platos en su lugar.

-En realidad que mas quisera yo, pero me haría daño el empezar a correr por la ciudad sin haber comido¡JAJAJAJA! –una risotada un tanto inesperada hizo titubear al moreno- pero ya sabes muy bien que no salgo desprotegido –palpo uno de sus bolsillos dando a entender a que se refiria- ¡Que aproveche!-

-IIIZAYAA- de un momento a otro un grito lleno el restaurante que habia sido abandonado casi de inmediato al ver arder en ira al camarero mas fuerte de la ciudad y tal vez de Japon realmente que imponía,se habia posado en el marco de la puerta furioso de ver al susodicho- Que carajos sigues haciendo aquí-encajo sus dedos en el mismo haciendo que se hundieran al ver que hacia caso omiso a sus amenazas.

-Pero que milagro shizu-chan- canturrueo acostumbrado a este tipo de encuentros;remojo la pieza de arroz en la soya y la metió a su boca sin decir mas hasta que la termino- Veo que no puedes vivir un solo dia sin mi…¿me equivoco?-

-Hijo de perraaa-grito apretando la quijada para descargar un puñetazo cerca de su cabeza a causa de su enojo,por desgracia no atino ,otro golpe fue descargado pero igual fue insuficiente ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tal agilidad?

Simon se estaba hartando las paredes del lugar tenían enormes agujeros ,no tenia otra opción mas que sacar a duras patadas a la pareja de busca pleitos la cual hizo caso omiso a sus advertencias empezando una carrera interminable de ver quien huia de quien…porque asi los veía Simon;Shizuo huia de Izaya y la única forma de liberarse de el era alejándolo de Ikebokuro.

-.-.-.-.-

-Compromiso-

-¿Eh? De que coño hablas…¡ sal de una maldita vez de ahí!-

Gritos y maldiciones resonaban en las paredes de una abertura que habia entre dos edificios donde se habia alojado el chico Orihara solo unos centímetros mas ancho en su cuerpo impedían ambar pudiese entrar ,solo se limitaba a golpear los costados del lugar o estirar su mano pero le fue tan imposible como querer levantar el edificio.

-Si compromiso…no te das cuenta…te sientes comprometido a mi-

-¡Sal!-trato de ignorar las palabras de su contrario lo suficientemente bloqueado para no comprenderlas.

-…perseguirme o tal ves en vengarte de mi pero si lo lograras…¿estarías estable?-

El rubio dejo de batallar por unos instantes viendo aquellos ojos que se perdían en la penumbra del lugar sin mencionar que empezaba a anochecer.

-¿Que insunuas? Yo no dependo de ti-

-Pero yo de ti si-

_Silencio_

_Podria jurar que te habias sonrojado._

-Piensalo shizu-chan sin ti no podría vender la información que tanto desean los diarios y uno que otro admirador –grito con ironia- ¿¡Qué haría sin ti Shizuo!-

-Desgraciado sabia que dirías algo asi…-

-¿Y que querías escuchar? -sonrio – Teee…-arrastro las palabras pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Me largo de aquí-

Sin mas metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y se retiro a paso lento cruzando la calle.

_Compromiso es algo que nos tiene unidos y a la vez separados ojala nunca acabe porque francamente no se que haria sin ti._

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? bien mal ¿mas o menos ? tengo en mente dos drabbles mas ojala les gusten va absolutamente dedicado a Solitudely :3<p>

hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo Drabble disfruten lo poco que puse :3

* * *

><p>-Hey shizuo vamos a almorzar-<p>

-Sabes que no almuerzo con matados-

-Jejeje-

Mentira. Siempre terminaba accediendo aquel chico de sobre humana fuerza al que podía considerar mas allá de ser su objeto de admiración su amigo, era como un ritual antes de sentarse a comer y hablar trivialidades si es que ese día el rubio se prestaba a hacerlo por unos momentos medito cual podría ser su problema así que se atrevió a deducir que le pasaba y preguntarle.

-¿Eres virgen Shizuo?-

El mencionado escupió la soda en el rostro del chico con gafas el cual le importaba poco el que la tuviera pegajosa después le interesaba mas lo que dijera.

-¿¡Qu-que clase de pregunta es esa?¿Además que te interesa? Sabia que no debí haber aceptado almorzar contigo matado ¿que pensaran de mi si me ven contigo? Pervertido –

-Ohhh me atrevo a decir que acerté…descuida es completamente norm…Qu-qu-que tratas de hacerme ¿¡¿Shizuo? ¡Baja ese árbol! –rogo miserablemente el científico al ver que había enfurecido a la persona equivocada.

-Tu no sabes nada de mi vida sexual…-

El castaño en posición fetal solo podía atinar a meter su mano en su bolsillo para estirársela al "rubio"

-T-t-toma tal vez el pu-pueda ayudarte-

-¿Eh?-aventó el tronco lejos o mas bien dicho a la chacha de futbol- ¿que es eso?-

-Izaya-chan el puede serte de ayuda-

No sabia como había excedido ni mucho menos el porque se encontraba en direcciona ver a ese tal Izaya ,no estaba de mas saber para que le había mandado ahí.

-El sistema escolar es un asco-miro a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía entrar al cuarto de servicio antes laboratorio- Hey…hay alguien aquí –

Busco con la mirada pero nada solo cajas unas sobre otras, un closet de metal y uno que otro cristal tirado en el suelo, solo había poca iluminación en el lugar que se colaba por la ventana, algo no le daba buena espina le urgía mas salir de aquel lugar que encontrarse con el posible prostituto del lugar…para colmo era hombre ,no es que fuera de otro bando pero es que sinceramente se sentía patético si es que alguien llegase a enterarse de que era casto solo era cuestión de imponer ante los demás nada mas.

-¿Buscabas algo….?-una voz lo hizo titubear chocando contra unas cajas- O mas bien –unas piernas empezaban a asomarse de entre las sombras-¿ me buscabas?-un chico castaño salió con una clara expresión de diversión.

- Si, si terminemos con esto –

-Cual es la prisa-

-Tengo poco tiempo….tienes una hora para… ¿¡…?-sintió como era callado con un beso para luego separarse del atacante- ¡Oi!

-Lo se no perdamos tiempo-

No tenia palabras con las cuales describir a aquella persona, no era algo que se esperaba aquella risa filosa y burlona parecía esconder un secreto pero a la vez parecía reírse de el ,dio unos cuantos hacia atrás para luego emprender la salida pero como si el desconocido tuviera todo calculado ,el pantalón de su uniforme descendió junto con su ropa interior podía asegurar que aquellas piernas eran igual de hipnotizantes como sus ojos…unos que no olvidaría nunca.

_1 hora…2 horas y ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo ._

Un deseo incontrolable de poseerse el uno al otro había nacido, y aunque el rubio no supiese nada del tema con anterioridad (solo un poco de teoría sin llegar a la practica) sentía que ese efímero amante ponía mas empeño de lo que pondría normalmente, tímidos gemidos se hacían presentes al igual que unos llenos de lujuria todo esto combinado con el dulce movimiento de sus caderas lo hizo llegar al orgasmo.

-¿Cuanto es?-subió sus pantalones aun con la camisa abierta.

-Nada…Tu amigo ya me pago por adelantado-

-… ¿Shinra?-

-Aja…Kishitani es un buen amigo –se levanto de la mesa dejando ver por ultima vez sus piernas ahora marcadas por la semilla del joven Heiwajima el cual titubeo ante ello- Jeje no tienes porque avergonzarte Shi-zu-chan –se abrazo de la espalda de esto haciendo énfasis en sus palabras de forma insinuante.

-¡Aléjate!-empujo al castaño ya que no se veía involucrado con alguien al cual no amaba- Dile a Shinra que no pienso pagarle nada –dicho esto tomo su saco y salió del lugar dando un fuerte azoton que reventó las ventanas.

Una sonora carcajada fue lo ultimo que se escucho en el solitario pasillo ,triunfante y burlesca pero sobretodo satisfecha, rebusco en su chamarra su celular para llamar al que le había dado idea.

-Moshi, Moshi (ya saben como contestan los nipones) –

-Amigo todo listo-

-¿¡Enserio? No creí que funcionaria…-

-Bueno yo tal vez si…mañana tendré la información que me pediste-se paseo por el lugar sintiendo el gratificante dolor punzante bajo sus pies del vidrio- y de paso limpiar mi reputación como traficante y no como gigoló-

-Jeje dudo que Shizuo hable al respecto además….¿Hola?-a comunicación había sido cortada .

Tenia cosas que pensar no demasiadas porque odiaba darle vueltas al asusto como lo haría normalmente un humano…solo había llegado a la conclusión de que si el rubio no le correspondía la mejor manera de acercarse a el era odiándolo.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? ¿muy corto? ¿poco creativo? ¿reviews?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!Salto de Hetalia hasta acá para mostrarles este nuevo drabble,antes que anda gracias por seguir esta historia y ojala lo disfruten porque depara mucho mas de este par

* * *

><p>Su pulso estaba acelerado al igual que su respiración pronto estaría desfalleciendo y es que solo a el se le ocurriría el vivir hasta el ultimo piso del edificio, pero tenia sus razones y es que no había mejor vista que Ikebokuro rodeado por el campo nocturno, pero eso era lo de menos ahora tenia que llegar de inmediato si es que no quería ser atrapado por ese loco el hombre mas fuerte de la ciudad.<p>

Al fin llego, sintió un gran alivio al recargarse en su puerta solo era cuestión de pasar la llave y la tarjeta, pero un fuerte sonido metálico le hizo sudar frio eran las puertas del elevador abriéndose forzosamente dejando al vista la figura de un demonio con forma humana y melena rubia, también podía ver como los cables pelados del elevador tronaban detrás suyo salpicando chispas, acrecentando la cólera del recién llegado extrañamente el cuadro era agradable.

-¿Como hiciste eso Shizuo…?-hurgo en sus bolsillos buscando su fiel navaja- creí haberte perdido en las escaleras…-encontró el arma blanca apuntándolo.

-Eso es lo de menos-su voz sonaba aspera, cansada y por lo tanto furiosa- Lo importante…es que te encontré… ¡HIJO DE PUTA! Arghhh-la fría puerta del elevador levanto vuelo en dirección al azabache el cual solo pudo retirar la mitad de su cuerpo siendo golpeando en su hombro con tal intensidad que lo empujo hasta el interior de su departamento destrozando la entrada su cara se lleno de dolor-Veo que un bastardo como tu puede vivir bien –

-¿Que esperabas?-gruño reincorporándose con el dolor en su hombro – No gano lo mismo que un mesero de quinta-miro ese brillo de nuevo en los ojos de Shizuo- …ni mucho menos lo de un patético guardaespaldas…-

A grandes zancadas el rubio tomo de las solapas al "agresor" levantándolo hasta encararlo, solo que había algo raro, y es que no estaba oponiendo resistencia.

-¿Que mierda debo hacer para deshacerme de ti bastardo?-

-Y me lo preguntas a mí-no mostraba miedo alguno-¿Que acaso no siempre dices que me vas a matar?

-¡Y LO HARE MALDITO!-

-¿Entonces que esperas?-

_Silencio_

La mente de Shizuo trabajaba a mil ¿Al fin había llegado el dia? ¿Ya podía cobrar venganza con aquel que hizo sufrir a todos sus conocidos? No, esto no era real en verdad no lo era, se sintió confundido, tanto que soltó al otro devolviéndolo al suelo.

Izaya sonreía parecía comprender la situación a la perfección aunque no fuera así, dio unos pasos hacia adelante buscando aquellos ojos que tanto odiaba.

-Mírame Shizuo-

-…-el otro no quería obedecer, pero por inercia solo frunció el ceño.

-Esto solo es un sueño-tomo su rostro sin importarle el punzante dolor en su hombro el cual empezaba a chorrear sangre.

-¿Eh?-levanto su cabeza viéndolo directo a los ojos los cuales se acercaban peligrosamente, pero no eran solo sus ojos, ya era demasiado tarde para percatarse de que lo estaba besando, sentía unos fríos labios juntarse con los propios para luego abrirse paso acompañados de una lengua escurridiza poco a poco el beso se volvió calido, se dejaba hacer porque al fin y al cabo todo eso era un sueño.

* * *

><p>-¡AHH!-grito levantándose de golpe sudoroso, en lo que regulaba su respiración quería saber de que lado de la cama estaba, era noche pero mas importante le era saber que había pasado unas horas atrás ¿Cómo había llegado a su departamento? Acaricio sus labios ¿realmente había tenido la oportunidad de matarlo?<p>

Su celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos pronto tenia que irse a trabajar y tenia que olividar aquel sueño.

Pero no lo logro.

* * *

><p>-Me voy tan solo un momento y destruyes el lugar-<p>

-Jeje Shizu-chan estaba enojado-

-¿Se puede saber que tanto hacían?-pregunto desinteresada la secretaria terminando de vendar la zona herida.

-Lo de siempre…jugar –se levanto y movió su musculo aun persistía el dolor-

-¿Vas a algún lado?-

-Solo voy por unos mangas-

Mentía y es que era obvio que no podía esperar en ver al rubio, mostrarle su hombro herido y convertir aquel beso en una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal?¿Reviews?<p> 


End file.
